parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Girly Ghosthunters
The Girly Ghosthunters was a 30-minute Canadian paranormal TV series. It was first broadcast on Friday, January 14, 2005, on the [[Space (TV channel)|Canadian SPACE speciality channel]]. The thirteenth and last episode was broadcast April 15, 2005. The show featured four young women visiting alleged and/or documented haunted locations in the province of Ontario. To visit these locations, they have a motorhome with the Girly Ghosthunters logo on the sides, driven by a guy named Schultzy. Also, they used modern ghost hunting equipment, in an attempt to document any existence of ghosts, apparitions and other phenomena in any of those places. Before doing so, they interviewed a few people at each locale to understand the history of the building and hear how the place was haunted. After the investigation was over, you are shown any evidence they collected from the chosen location they feel was, in their opinions, has paranormal activity. YOU DECIDE (this is the preamble for each group of evidence at the end of each episode) for yourself whether it is true or an elaborate hoax. The show was produced by Buck Productions, Inc. The Four Girly Ghosthunters and Mascot * Dana Matthews: The "spiritualist." Her favourite ghost detection tool was the divining rods. In the show's introduction, it was named as the dousing rods. They are one and the same. * Corrie Ashton Matthews: The "scientist." She is the sister of Dana and her favourite tool was the Digital camera. * Jen Kieswetter: The "researcher." She was the main person responsible for giving the other girls information about the places they were going to investigate. Her favourite tool was the digital audio recorder. * Nicole Dobie: The "adventurer." Her favourite tool was the specialized Pendulum that looked like the foucault's pendulum with a board to let a "spirit" answer any questions the holder asked. * Gnomie: The Girly Ghosthunters' mascot. It was a typical garden gnome. Other Ghost Hunting Equipment Used * A Ouija board - used in Episodes 1, 6, 7, 9 and 13. * An infrared camera - used very briefly in Episode 5 and in very short intermission spurts within an episode. * An EMF detector - used in Episodes 3, 5, 9 and 11. Episodes * Episode 01: 2005.Jan.14 - The Grand Theatre in London. * Episode 02: 2005.Jan.21 - Fort George in Niagara-on-the-Lake. * Episode 03: 2005.Jan.28 - The Nicholas Street Gaol in Ottawa, now known as the Ottawa Jail Hostel. * Episode 04: 2005.Feb.04 - The Bytown Museum in Ottawa. * Episode 05: 2005.Feb.11 - The Masil Farmhouse (a private residence on an acreage) near Ajax. * Episode 06: 2005.Feb.18 - The Battle of Lundy's Lane scene at the Drummond Hill Cemetery in Niagara Falls. * Episode 07: 2005.Feb.25 - Banting House Inn (a bed and breakfast lodge) in Toronto. * Episode 08: 2005.Mar.04 - The Werx (a bar) in Hamilton. * Episode 09: 2005.Mar.11 - The Cherry Hill House (an Italian restaurant) in Mississauga. * Episode 10: 2005.Mar.18 - Fort Henry in Kingston. * Episode 11: 2005.Apr.01 - The Angel Inn in Niagara-on-the-Lake. * Episode 12: 2005.Apr.08 - Cedar Island a campground (accessible only by water) and part of the St. Lawrence Islands National Park near Kingston. * Episode 13: 2005.Apr.15 - The Hermitage in Ancaster. External links * SPACE Show Description Page * The Girly Ghosthunters at epguides.com * The Girly Ghosthunters at IMDB.com * Channel Canada article * The Girly Ghosthunters at TV.com * Haunted Hamilton Category:2005 Canadian television series debuts Category:2005 Canadian television series endings Category:Paranormal reality TV series Category:Space (TV channel) network shows